


Loop

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Days of The Future Past AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 逆转未来AU：Logan在未来醒来，发现一切都变得不一样......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢木兰的脑洞及一切，我写不出你脑洞的万分之一好。

“想'尝'点别的什么吗。”留着一头浅金色头发的男孩挤到他身边来，笨拙地凑到他耳边。淡淡的朗姆酒气味钻进Logan的鼻腔。

瘦高男孩咬了咬嘴唇。

背景里换成了一首八十年代的怀旧音乐，穿着各异的狂欢者们涌进舞池，忘情地摆动身躯，将外面世界正在发生的一切甩在脑后，好像只要你不去看，那些所谓的困难就不存在似的。“回家去吧。”他对那孩子说。他看起来最多二十岁，画着眼线，蓝色眼睛里透出不知生活困苦的天真气息，细长手指间的玻璃酒杯在酒吧的灯光下反射着幽光。

“我......”男孩的后半句话淹没在嘈杂的音乐声中。视线所及之处没有钟表，但耳边有规律的滴答声却越来越清晰可闻。男孩的嘴唇还在一张一合地说些什么，然而没有声音传进他的耳朵。音乐渐渐失去了在舞厅内折返的回声，变得单一化，具体化。更多的光倾泻进来，晃得他睁不开眼睛。

意识在一瞬间返回Logan的大脑，床头柜上的智能手机播放着梦中的那首怀旧金曲。深吸一口气，Logan睁开眼睛。他被熟悉的房间环绕，书桌，椅子，衣柜，甚至墙上和镭射眼打架搞出的几个窟窿，都在他记忆中的位置，而同时这房间又看起来十分陌生，他却一时说不上来为什么。

Logan闭上眼睛，重新躺回床上，想要再一次沉入那个梦境。舞池中朦胧的音乐声吃力地穿破水面，变成了无数颤抖的音符，男孩平静的面孔又一次跳入脑海：“......Pierce.”

他成功了。准确的在那一刻，Logan知道他成功了。

明亮的阳光从窗帘织物的缝隙间穿透进来，越过座椅的靠背，极尽其所能地伸展自己的触角，照亮房间的每一个灰色角落。床上，Logan身边空空荡荡。就在昨天，Logan在他们的临时战壕里的漫天尘埃中醒来，身边挤着那个脑袋两侧剃掉头发，只剩头顶的亚麻金色发丝，总是喜欢穿黑色背心的男人。

“你又打呼噜了。”男人说。

学院宽敞的走廊里早起的学生来来回回，Logan隐约记得自己在离开房间之前看到今天的日历，2020年，八月二十九号，星期天。他不禁左右打量起学院的装修。九点钟方向，转角柜上摆着一只浅蓝色花瓶，上方的墙面挂了一幅油画；三点钟方向，是一个靠墙站立的小型展示柜，里面的金属雕像形态各异，有的甚至带上一丝抽象派艺术的调调。

“嘿，Logan。”他停在原地，有一刻的恍神，那是他很多年都没有再听过的声音。“嘿，瘦子。”自己的声音好似从水中传来。

他停顿片刻，还是将Scott拉进一个拥抱：“对不起，瘦子。我知道自己干过不少傻事。”他使劲拍了拍Scott的后背，皮衣在手掌下发出闷响。

身后传来水波般的笑声，转身，Jean抱着手臂，眼中流过红色的光点：“教授会和你谈谈的。”她说。旁边的红色墨镜男仍然愣在原地，对自己“敌人”的示好感到难以置信，胜利的喜悦很快替代了方才的沉重心情，Logan根本控制不住自己对着Scott比中指的爪子。

初秋的树叶已经开始大量丧失水分，变得又干又脆，候鸟也一群一群地离开北部凉爽的夏季窝巢，羽翅的尖端在天边扰动出一条条相互交织，无法被人们所见的波纹。

一路上他都在等着那个金发男孩从走廊上的某一个角落里跳出来。但很快，他记起来了：

“你将是唯一一个记得过去的人。”

*

Logan得知自己教历史。这令他感到十分烦躁，因为现在他显然是一个“过时之人”。午后的图书馆里，零零散散分布着几个学生，其中一个在他进来的时候问他好，他们简短地聊了几句。从别人口中了解自己是件挺奇怪的事，不过Logan也不是第一次了。这条时间线的自己听起来是个怪白痴的形象，即使教授刚刚已经给Logan的脑子里投射过一遍，他还是不禁拉长了脸。

经过一下午的恶补，他终于能收拾出来点明天上课能讲的东西，揉着酸痛的肩膀，Logan缓慢地向房间挪去。Charles他们在八十年代战胜了天启，等到每个人都能大概安定下来之后，在这里建立了第一所专门收容变种人孩子的学校。很多参与了天启之战的变种人都跟随教授来到了这里，给孩子们上课，一步一步将这里扩建成了现在的样子。

“他妈的，这些哨兵怎么就没个完！“Donald抓起弹夹，使劲将金属圆形破甲弹推进榴弹发射器的躯干。他外套的边缘被满是尘埃的山风卷起。阴沉乌云中穿出的阳光下，他的睫毛几近透明。

在这条时间线上，金刚狼没有遇见一个叫Donald Pierce的人。

他又躺回了床上，四肢并用爬进被子里，将那层薄薄的布料蒙过头顶，他很清楚自己在干什么，逃避。但是他不想改变，他不愿接受改变，他和Pierce，为了换取今天的和平，他们牺牲了太多，即使他明白这些牺牲是必要的，同样也是他们乐于去做的，但他仍然感到了一丝不甘。他也知道自己的这种不甘是幼稚的，但他无法停下感到失落。在洒满阳光的房间里，他轻轻叫了一声“Don”。

Donald顶着一头被烟尘和汗水黏成缕的金发，机械右手闪着微弱的光，扣在扳机上的手指放松，整个人看起来十分自如。他很瘦，由于长期的逃亡和食物的缺乏，黑色衬衫松松地堆在身上，腰带一直扣到最里面一个孔，松垮的裤子塞到军靴里去。“宝贝们，看你们还敢再来几个。”他语气得意，眼中充满疲惫。

声音在房间里打着转，最后消失在某一个木质家具的转角。

他们不想要原来那样的生活。这也就是为什么自己会在这儿，学院二楼的房间里，用被子蒙住头，尽力稳定自己的呼吸。Don活得好好的，教授告诉他，他们只是没遇见罢了。Logan抬起右侧的嘴角，现在他正在对一个“陌生人”犯相思，这对他来说相当新鲜，新鲜得以至于有些可悲。他深深陷在床垫里，一动不动。心脏将血液泵入动脉血管的声音在狭小的封闭空间内显得格外清晰，一，二。他希望金发男人在这条时间线上能好好活着，拥有平凡的一生，而不是与变种人纠缠不清。在玻璃隔离的鸟鸣中，他想知道Don的右手是否依然完好。

*

“你是金刚狼。”酒吧里，男孩胸有成竹。

“你怎么知道？”Logan觉得挺好玩，“说不定他早就死了。”他喝了一口手中的威士忌，“说实话，孩子，你这辈子见过几个变种人？从你出生那时候他们就已经是‘濒危物种’了。”

“我就是知道。”自称Donald的男孩紧张地笑笑，结果在Logan面无表情的注视下很快丧了气，“漫画书，小报。”他耸肩。男孩线条秀气的鼻尖在晃来晃去的灯光中投下不断变换方向的影子，眼睛恰到好处地陷在边缘圆润的眼眶中，两条纤细的眉毛在他尴尬时会不由自主地上挑。

Logan起身，一言不发向门外踱去，希望Donald能自己放弃。他不想找麻烦。

“我能加入你们吗？”男孩小跑着跟上他，别在耳后的几缕金发垂散下来，“你们的......不管是什么组织都行。”

“说真的，组织？”他苦笑，尽量让自己的声音隐没在身后舞池的音乐声中，“你的想象力也太丰富了。”

“你们总会有些什么吧？”叫Donald的男孩不依不饶，“我知道你认识很多人，镭射眼，凤凰，能穿过墙壁的女孩，小淘气——”

他一把将Donald推到墙角，努力压低声音：“你说话的时候最好小心点。”爪子虚顶着男孩柔软的腹部。男孩看起来并不瘦弱，但却很轻。

对面的人被吓了一跳，不远处的音符迅速填满了两人之间的空隙。

“你到底想干什么？”Logan逼问。

Donald倒是乐了：“简单来说，就是由于我对变种人特别——过度感兴趣，被爸妈踢出家门了。”他们离得有点太近了，他每说一个字Logan就能闻到淡淡的朗姆酒味，“我知道你常来这里......所以就来碰碰运气。现在看来，不过是白忙活一场罢了。”

他挣脱了Logan的钳制，有些不稳地后退一步：“现在，我要去挨个敲朋友的门了。金刚狼先生，再见。”他夸张地挥手，做了个抹眼泪的动作。

“我那里有张破床，很久没用了，但塞个小鬼倒是没什么问题。”他转身，自己的皮卡立在停车场拐角。

男孩无言地跟了上来。


	2. Chapter 2

男孩缩在副驾驶座位上，安静地凝视窗外，车内的空气随着他的吐息渐渐染上一丝酒精的气味，空气分子相互推挤着，将男孩呼出的气体推入Logan的鼻腔。

Logan咳嗽一声，说：“你说你对变种人很感兴趣。”

“差不多吧，小时候我总以为那些X战警的漫画书讲的全是真的。”Donald小声说，卸去了在酒吧里那副骄傲伸展羽翅的样子，“我想知道更多，有一阵子，不知道自己脑子里在想些什么，做了一堆关于X，呃，你们的剪报。”他又开始挑眉了，“就像一个真正的跟踪狂。”

皮卡拐进一条空旷的街道，街角的路灯罩不知道是什么时候被打碎的，里面脏兮兮的灯泡不断闪烁，仿佛下一秒就要彻底变暗。这是城里较为便宜的住宅区之一，由于近年来关于哨兵机器人的风声越来越紧，这里也是为数不多Logan能负担得起的地方。公寓门前的臭水沟又堵住了，一阵阵伴着人类排泄物恶臭的刺鼻气味从路边飘来，顺着密集建筑物间刮起的穿堂风伸展到远方。楼道内几乎不见天日，任何一个正常人都不愿在半夜时分会出现在这里，而这恰好给了Logan和男孩完美的掩护。与占人口比例最大的中产家庭相较，这里的人们不爱多管闲事，因为每多知道一件事情，就可能会减少相应单位的寿命。

削薄的公寓门在Logan身后关上了。Donald放下自己没装多少东西的提包，站在那里好奇地来回打量屋内的装潢：“当你说破床的时候我几乎相信了。”他看起来挺认真，“这里比我之前一直和别人合租的汽车旅馆强不知道多少倍！”

“睡觉去吧，孩子。你需要休息。”Logan抬手指了指空着的客房，转身离开门厅。

这又是一个月亮不愿露脸的夜晚，积雨云层层叠叠堆在天空中，数不清的细密云层间，一场暴风雨正在酝酿。

第一声雷划破天空，好像远古生灵的咆哮从地球深处爆发出来，Logan在心中默默数着时间，过了四秒，闪电从黑紫色的云层中迸出，透过薄的像纸一样的窗帘照亮房间。

他想到了Rogue，毫无来由地，他不知道她在哪里。Rogue不愿妥协于自己的基因，她的能力，不管在外人看来多么震人心魄，多么与众不同，然而对她来说都是折磨。如果你无法控制它，那么即便拥有能够毁灭整个世界的能力，又如何保障在过程中不会毁灭自己？爪子穿破Jean胸膛的触感丝丝缕缕地缠上Logan的手臂。他翻了个身，背对着窗口。

第二声雷鸣越过云层，Logan不可见地抖了一下。Jean眼中的红色光芒四散而去，引力将她的尸体拽向地面。他闭上眼睛，把头埋进枕头里。不知道自己是又睡着了还是怎么，昏昏沉沉中，Logan感到房间的门被推开了，他睁眼，看见男孩正抱着被子枕头，身上只有一件松垮的T恤衫，出现在门口。他数不清已经过了几声雷，因为这季节的雷暴天气就是没完没了。

“我能呆在这里吗？”男孩小心地问，“睡地板就行。”

直至今日Logan仍然无法相信自己真的说了那句话，处在当时的混沌情景下，那番回答好像是情理之中，自然而然地从他干燥的嘴巴里流出来，仿佛某个更高等的意识体早已为他做了决定，轮到他张口的时候就只剩下传达神的旨意了。

“你可以上来。”他一只手掀开被子一角。一个邀请。

下一声雷鸣还没有到来，男孩就已经在他的床上了。这张床对两个人来说有点太小，Donald纤长的四肢只得挤在他的身体两侧，双手局促地交叠在腹前。雷声在他们头顶上炸响，他能感觉到男孩在竭力压制自己的战栗。在下一道闪电来临前，Logan听见了他惺忪地嘟囔：“在X战警里，你是我最喜欢的。”

“睡吧。”他伴着雷声说。

他们手脚交缠着醒来。Logan睁眼时，男孩正蜷缩在他胸前安静地睡着，眉骨和额头圆滑优美的线条在日光下显得很苍白，柔和却又露出一股倔劲。Logan的腰被他的手臂缠住，挣脱不开。这时Logan才意识到自己昨晚干了什么，现在想来，实在是愚蠢至极，他才认识Donald几小时，就邀请他躺到自己的枕边来，甚至分享同一床被子，他不记得自己在昨晚那场雷暴中想到了什么，以至于允许这个看起来（目前为止）无害的男孩和自己同床共枕。

*

Logan望向床头柜上的电子钟，2023年，2月10日。离自己在原来的时间线上遇见Don已经过去了十年。即使三年前，自己刚刚在新世界醒来的那一天他就作出决定，不去有意寻找Don，他仍然会在心中默默数着日子，抱着那些不切实际的幻想，奢望有一天，自己会在某条街道的尽头，看到那个穿着灰色风衣的金发男人。

他和Erik的“第一次”会面发生在自己刚回来的不久之后，“你看起来没有以前那么混蛋了”，Erik说。他点点头，知道Charles和Erik私下早就谈过此事。生活的确比原来轻松了许多，他们不用为了活命而东奔西走，微笑回应每一个拒绝提供帮助的普通人。这个新世界本就有变种人的一席之地，好像拼图的最后一块，完美地镶嵌进近已然乎完美的画面中。学院的规模也在不断壮大，越来越多天赋异禀的孩子住进了学院的二楼卧室，而Logan自己每天的工作时间也愈发延长。不过他受得了，或者说他乐于接受，因为工作上的忙碌可以使他忘记其他事情，其他早就该被抛洒进历史洪流的事情。

Logan记得他们第一次做爱。Donald很紧张，那是他真正意义上的第一次，他一言不发地咬着嘴唇，在接吻时格外认真，急于把电影里看到的东西进行一番实践。他们很快在米色床单上纠缠到一起，不出几分钟，Donald就硬得流水，在细碎亲吻的间隙从喉咙深处挤出尖锐的气音，修长的手指不由自主地掐住自己的乳头揉捻，并急切地向上挺胯，想要缓解体内四处流窜的欲望。Logan耐心地从他的脖子一路吻下去，沾满润滑剂的双手轻柔地按压男孩的入口。Donald发出呜咽，徒劳地抓住Logan的肩膀，催促他，怂恿他。

今天他总是想起旧时光，早饭期间他问起了Rogue的下落来：“你难道没有尝试过寻找她吗？”他望向教授，用手指点点脑袋。

“我能感觉到她不愿被找到。”Charles说，停顿一会，他又补充，“我知道她就像你妹妹，但......有些时候你得放她走。”

Donald将双腿缠上他的身躯，努力适应陌生位置进入异物的触感，Logan能感觉到男孩想要取悦自己的企图。他用嘴唇包住牙齿，咬在男孩包围胸腔的肋骨末端，品尝对方皮下血管的突突跳动。Donald喘息急促，Logan抬眼，正好捕捉到他将头向后仰去，双手紧紧攥住乱七八糟的床单的画面，他的胸前潮红一片，鼻腔里喷出带着呻吟的热气。

“你也想念他。”教授说，“我知道你总是在内心折磨自己。”

他在男孩的身体中缓慢地摸索着，细细感受对方无意识的回应。Donald抬起腰部，他就迅速用空闲的那条手臂将男孩揽住。他用嘴吻过所有敏感区域，同时两根手指在男孩饱满的臀瓣间探索，很快，在某一时刻，Donald突然瘫软下去，圈住Logan身体的双腿克制不住地微微打颤，隐忍的呻吟陡然变成了半是哭腔，半是叫喊的发泄。为了掩饰自己的失态，他伸手想要把Logan拽上来，却在Logan又一次划过那块区域的指尖下重新揪住床单。

“已经三年了，Charles。”他说。

身下的躯体在高潮余韵中微微颤抖着，汗津津的臀瓣收缩着挤压Logan的手掌，金发男孩眼神里的不安早已褪去，取而代之的是一种毫无目标的涣散，一种满足的涣散。他终于用双手轻轻环住Logan的脖颈，把他拉进一个仿佛在寻求安慰的亲吻。几秒钟后，他们分开来，男孩盯着他，像刚刚做好了一个决定，浅色的眼眸涌动。

稠密的黑暗中，学院一片寂静，Logan斜眼望着床头电子时钟规律地闪烁，那个小玩意就像被迷雾笼罩海面上的灯塔，不断发出黯淡的光，光束穿过雾气照亮迷航的船只。他是否也迷失了？在很短的一段时间里，他无法停下思考这个问题的答案。他注视着时钟上的日期从二月十日跳到二月十一日，从零点跳到一点。

天还是很黑，他好似梦见了那个雷电交加的夜晚，又好像在门廊上看见了一个瘦高的身影，抱着枕头，想要在他身边觅得一席之地。在记忆的雷鸣声中，他放弃了对那个问题答案的求索。


	3. Chapter 3

“你就看那些玩意？”

“嗯哼。”Donald头也不抬地回答。

“神经生物工程学？所以你以后可以搞再生神经这些东西。”他在这方面仅有的知识也全是被Donald天天念叨给灌输进去的，“我猜，在医学方面会很有帮助。”

“不仅仅是医学，它简直算得上是最伟大的工程科学之一，”Donald眼睛里流窜着火苗，“或许在我有生之年能看到人类新纪元的开创！”

“接着干，孩子。希望你能等到这一天。”

“Logan，我不是说过不要再叫我‘孩子’了吗。”

*

他已不记得这段对话发生时两人身处的背景，是在他的破公寓，还是后来逃亡过程中那段蜗居在房东地下室里的生活？窗外那棵梧桐长得飞快，它的枝叶正在无休无止的秋雨中拍打Logan的窗玻璃，挥动的叶片好像一位热切招手的老友，等待着屋内的人开门迎接。

旧时光总是阴魂不散，现在是2027年，九月中旬。七年了，Donald还是占据了他生活的一小半，每一个他们没能去过的角落，Logan都会幻想自己拉着金发男人走过的画面；每一件与他们的旧时光有牵连的物品，哪怕只是一张破旧的米色床单，都会让他想要将被子盖过头顶，隔绝外界的一切，从而获得片刻虚假的安宁。

寻找Donald的愿望已经随着时间而消磨殆尽，这七年历史与格斗课让他的内心变成了一个真正的老人，那股冲劲仿佛被挤出了身体，他的肉体仍然年轻（可能还是老了那么一点），灵魂却已有百岁。或许两年前Logan还想过到新墨西哥州的那间名为“呼吸”的酒吧，也就是他第一次遇见Donald的地方，去追寻旧日爱人的蛛丝马迹，而现在他明白那只是个梦想罢了，梦想意味着不必实现。

教授发作了一次，导致整个学院的人都头痛欲裂。他老了，肉体渐渐失去控制，世界上最先进的大脑却患上了致其衰退的疾病。Erik来过，推着Charles的轮椅在院子里走动，一言不发，只是听着Charles絮絮叨叨地讲他们年轻时的事情。然后他又走了。Logan不知道自己还能不能再次见到他。

在厚厚云层的遮蔽下，Donald捧着自己血肉模糊的右手，好像在犹豫自己该如何反应，而显然疼痛不在考虑范围内，因为他只是那么蜷缩地坐着，低头看看手边的枪的板机，然后又将视线转回难以分辨的右手手指。远处天边被爆炸的榴弹照亮，金红色的火焰在汽油的滋养下挑衅地舔着压低的云边。Logan从刚刚的爆炸中回过神来，伴随着强烈的自我厌恶，他的胃里翻江倒海。他对自己感到恶心。如果不是Donald在最后一秒推开他，一枚特质子弹就要击穿他的胸骨。但该死的，他最终还是能够愈合，而Donald不行。

Logan不确定自己会不会有一天变得和教授一样，虚弱，痛苦，无力阻止任何事的发生。他决定自己不想这样。

他的确再一次见到了Erik。他观察那个躺平的身躯，干瘪，瘦削，脸上皱纹密密麻麻，眼皮耷拉着，灰白的发丝整齐地梳在脑后，双手自然放在身体两侧，他们没有把他摆放成标准的双手交叠在腹部的安详姿势。Logan能看到Erik手腕内侧皱缩的号码。整个过程，Charles都安静地站着，看不出任何情绪，他的眼皮也同样松弛着下垂。

他讨厌晚餐时吃的玉米羹，那一碗黏黏糊糊味道寡淡的浅黄色东西，好像酒吧门口喝多了的家伙捂着肚子吐出来的一滩。嫌葬礼还不够沉重似的，大家默默吞下这碗不明物质，毫无怨言。Charles坐在他旁边，一动不动像个雕塑。

“我们谈过这件事，”在某个沉寂的时刻，Logan脑中响起教授的声音，“说他时日无多，他能感觉到。”Charles有声地叹了一口气，“我一直知道这一天会到来，于是我等啊等，想要提前知道是哪一天。有时候我甚至不明白自己这么做的原因是什么，Erik说我是个矫情鬼。”他摇摇头，笑了，“时间啊。”

“我很抱歉，Charles。”Logan终于扔下了手中的汤勺，眼神聚集在玉米糊下的餐垫上。

“我知道你一直认为他是个混蛋，Logan。”

“没错，一个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”他也笑了，即使脸上堆满倦意，“好的那种混蛋。”

用完“晚餐”的人群淅淅沥沥地开始散场，每个人都小心翼翼地移动椅子，不想让别人注意到自己的离开。结果那声音听起来活像老鼠拖着偷来的有自己两倍大的食物，奔往墙上裂缝的滑稽噪音。Logan几乎要被自己逗乐，太他妈可悲了，他想，人人都落得如此狼狈不堪。一位前来参加葬礼的中年男人，明显只是为了蹭上一顿晚饭（Charles对所有想要参加的人敞开大门，无论是不是变种人），险些在门口的地毯上滑倒，一个趔趄猛地冲出门外。

“出去抽一根。”他示意教授，不等对方回答便迅速起身逃离了餐厅。

“我讨厌看到你们被这样对待，你们大多都是好人。”Donald看起来有些沮丧。

“这不是你的错。”Logan吐出一个烟圈，它在空气中扩大，再扩大，最后四散而去。“你并不代表所有人。”

“希望你们能活在一个更好的时代。”

*

他想念酒吧。一股痉挛在他的腹部徘徊，这几年来他总是这样，一有什么事发生身体就迫不及待地给出反应。Logan一直明白合金对他绝无好处（好吧，或许有那么一点），但现在不是时候，绝不是。他一个人绕到了那个房间，Erik独自躺在那里，他们打算明天一早就葬下他。Logan在门口踩灭烟头，鞋底和沙砾散落的地面摩擦出咯吱咯吱的声响。

“我以为你才是那个老不死的。”声音在空荡的房间内回响，得不到回答。

接着便是片刻的沉默。Logan有一瞬间甚至觉得Erik马上就能想好回击的话，吐出来让自己猝不及防，可是没有。沉默在这有限的空间里蔓延。

“如果不是我误操作搞坏了加速器，Hank根本就不会死。”那天，Don按着自己腰侧的子弹擦伤，面无表情地陈述。

“那不是你的错。”

“不是？”金发男人笑了，血液顺着他面部肌肉的移动蜿蜒下滑，“你说说看，怎么不是。”

Logan想折回厨房偷瓶酒出来，可是一想到要穿过气氛微妙的餐厅，他很快放弃了打算。“不过你平时确实也不怎么喝酒，不是吗。”他将头微微转向Erik，好像在询问什么。

外面的夜行动物渐渐开始活动，铺满地面的落叶仿佛有了生命一般，悸动着，跳跃着。身后餐厅灯火通明，光线在门口投射出矩形的影子，他盯着那明暗相接的锋利边缘出神。

他再一次偷了Scott的哈雷，漫无目的地在镇上逡巡。街边的小酒馆都亮起了灯，一排排桌椅摆满了人行道，他不确定自己在寻找什么，但同时又十分坚定地相信脑中尚未成型目标的存在性，哈雷带着他飞驰过空旷的街道，左转，右转，右转。他能听到经过住宅楼时人们关窗户的躁动，和三两束无害的目光聚焦在自己背后的感觉。

叼着细十字螺丝刀，Donald反复活动五根金属手指，它们既可以正着握拳，也可以反着握拳。他皱眉，端详那只崭新的金属义肢，硅胶合成材料制成的指纹紧紧固定在指尖，呈现一种奇异的观感，似人而又非人。围绕他手臂的一圈疤痕看起来记录了无数苦痛，一条蜈蚣死死扒住手臂，努力攀住金属义肢。

街灯开始褪色，他来到了一个寥寥无人的地方，黑暗缓慢地在他和Scott的孤独哈雷周围合上臂弯。他继续向前。就是这里，一个认知突然击中了他。前方孤零零立着的一幢小屋，门廊上布置着软绳灯，暖黄色的灯光在前方的一片黑暗中点亮了一隅小岛，一块黑底小板上只是写了“酒吧”二字，没有具体名字也没有多余花边点缀。这是他第一次遇见Donald的地方。

他推门而入，有一瞬间的犹豫，下一秒，当被熟悉的气味和氛围包围，似曾相识*的感觉翻涌而来，Logan之前的一点不确定与纠结迅速消散在了门外有些许凉意的空气中。

临近午夜，屋里没几个人，伴着木门打开的声音，客人纷纷转过头，瞟上一眼，想要了解来者何人。Logan扫过转向自己的视线，漫不经心地准备向吧台走去。然后，他看见了，不知道这是命运的嘲弄还是老天对他祈祷的回应，一个比记忆中健壮许多的金发男人。要不是那人挑起的眉毛和锋利的鼻尖，Logan几乎没认出他来。Donald和原来不一样了，他穿得像个地痞，眼神带着浓重的愤世嫉俗，一副落魄街头艺人的调调，黑衬衫，上世纪流行的喇叭裤，廉价的合成金项链，头发不长不短，混乱地在脑袋两侧垂落下来。

Logan在他们眼神接触之前，低下头走向吧台。

*注：“似曾相识”来自法语déja vu


	4. Chapter 4

他意识到自己有段时间没剃胡子了，细密的毛发从他脸侧冒出来，几根白色的胡须在脸上格外引人注目。Logan仰头灌下了今晚的第一杯波本威士忌，酒精流过他的喉咙，带来一路的顺畅感觉。手指慵懒地在吧台面上打圈，熟悉的橡木触感从他的指尖滑过，而肌肉细微的颤抖则被Logan自动忽略。这里的酒保甚至还是当年那个交流上有点障碍的家伙，而同样的，他也比记忆中苍老了不少，眼角的皱纹显示出他所经历的氧化反应。

透过酒吧光洁平滑的玻璃窗，Logan瞥向外面的世界。门廊的灯光可以照亮的一小块区域里，几片秋叶安静地躺在木板地面上，在风中轻缓地摆动身躯，门廊通往公路边缘的台阶处偶有蛾子或蜘蛛爬过，它们拉长了的影子看起来像出演恐怖戏剧的艺术家制作的道具，在水平面上以一种引人关注的方式移动。

一个被他抛之脑后而又迫在眉睫的问题再一次从他酒杯中的光亮液面上浮出。Logan不想面对它，却又不舍得遗忘它。而它现在就静静地坐在那里，若有所思地端起手中的柱形酒杯，将其中透亮的液体一饮而尽。Logan的大脑嗡嗡作响，仅仅喝了一杯就叫他晕头转向。到这里来的决定仿佛并不是一件好事，他早已发誓自己不会与Donald的生活有任何瓜葛，然而现在他却正在打破自己的誓言，脑中一个声音不断怂恿他去做出一些对当下情况毫无裨益的举动。

他埋头喝酒，眼睛直直盯着面前吧台上一道细细的裂缝，过了很久，又或是很短一段时间，他不知道，因为钟表不在他的视线范围内，自己就像个雕塑一样，除了不断向嘴里运送浅棕色酒液的手臂，他浑身肌肉紧绷，纹丝不动。背对着酒吧一角，他看不到Donald，他离开了吗？不，不，Logan不记得听到过开门声。那么他在干什么？想到这里，Logan不禁谴责自己如此不合时宜却又无从控制的好奇心。

Erik还在那里躺着，这个诡异的概念追上他的思维，他们明天一早就要葬下他。一个头脑里容纳世界的人，死后却要被困在地下一个将将能容纳身躯的木头盒子里，何必这样呢，Logan叹息。他希望自己死后尸首能被野兽吞食了去，化作天地间一颗自在的尘埃，成为土壤中的一粒肥料。

“我能请你喝一杯吗？”旁边座位上的人突然发话，他搞不懂那里是什么时候被占领的。

“随你便。”话音刚落，他猛地意识到身边的家伙正是Donald，对方正露骨地打量着他，嘴角挂着若有若无的笑，机械手指有节奏地敲打着吧台。Logan这才注意到金发嬉皮士方才一直藏在袖子里的右手。

“威士忌，双份。”看得出Donald常来这里，酒保在话音未落前便已经开始了工作。

“从没在这儿见过你，嗯？”接着金发男人转向他，舔舔嘴唇，Logan可以清晰地看到对方粉红湿润的舌尖，“什么风把你吹到这儿来？”

他重新低下头去，盯着那条裂痕：“很久以前我总是来。”

“那我怎么没见过你。”对方举起酒杯，歪斜着嘴笑，“你真可爱。”他抬手想撩Logan的头发，被躲开了。

对自己的厌恶很快便充满了Logan的内心，这不是他的Don，但他却不可抑制地开始渴望，渴望旁边男人的嘴唇，渴望他的身体，去抚摸男人的机械手指，去诉说自己这些年根本不敢想象能说出口的情话。情话，想到这里，这个词感觉很陌生。而随之而来的情绪，是某种不适，使他坐立不安。无所明状的情绪最终转化为更为强烈的自我厌恶，和对身旁坐着的男人的渴望混杂在一起席卷而来。

当Donald有温度的左手再次想要触碰他时，他没有抗拒。指尖挨到他的大腿上，Logan皱眉，肢体却没有动作，然后那只手很快整个抚到了他的大腿内侧，试探着向上移动。

他猛地握住了那只不安分的手。

“想换个地方吗？”手的主人对他耳语。

一进门，Donald就迅速扑上来，一边吻他一边推搡着他往床上去。汽车旅馆颜色俗气的霓虹灯光从并不怎么干净的玻璃窗洒进来，照亮了处于Donald大开双腿间的Logan，他们都还穿着衣服，借着酒劲相互摩擦。

这是个坏主意，坏透了的主意。

Donald突然推开他，面露狡黠的神情：“你想看吗？”

“什么？”

床上的男人将机械手慢慢滑下自己的胸膛，经过柔软的胸肌，上腹，稍有肉感的下腹，最后停在了衬衫的边缘，少时，又原路返回，来到胸口。Logan粗重的呼吸声在一片寂静中清晰可闻。在红色霓虹灯的影子里，Donald拽住了自己衬衫的领口，哗啦，扣子四散飞去，无声地落在铺了灰蒙蒙地毯的房间地板上。他甩掉缠在身上破破烂烂的黑色碎片，将它扔到床下。

他机械手与手臂的咬合处只有一条整齐的切口，Logan记忆中的蜈蚣无影无踪。

Donald两下抽出了花哨的皮带，人工制造的灵巧手指捏住牛仔裤边缘的扣子，嘴唇早被自己咬得发红泛肿，眼睛里流出极端被欲望折磨的祈求，却又倔强地不肯开口。他又笑了起来，下巴指指Logan裤裆处明显的隆起，眼神中得意立刻代替了祈求。他起身把Logan拽入另一个吻中，技巧性地啃咬对方的双唇，引导Logan的手解开自己抽去皮带的裤腰。

金发男人不断用身体隔着布料磨蹭Logan的阴茎，两双手翻来覆去解不开一颗扣子。Logan干脆直接扯开了拒绝合作的扣子，它飞到床头柜上，清脆地弹起，滚到不知道哪里去了。

碍事的布料终于可怜巴巴地躺在地上，Donald伸长两条结实的腿，把半跪在床边的Logan拉到他身边，两人此时都已经一丝不挂，Donald分开双腿，暴露出的入口在滑腻的粉色色块中闪着水光。他笑了，露出牙床侧面镶嵌的一颗金牙，金色的尖端反射着粉色的光点。

Logan用手指在那水光间玩弄了起来，不时深深埋入Donald的体内，金发男人急不可耐地挺腰，本就不整齐的发丝被他甩地更为凌乱，他的眼眶好像有些发红，在昏暗的灯光下Logan不能确定，但他脸上确确实实还挂着得意的笑。

一时间，狭小的房间内充斥着两个男人急促的喘息声，偶尔还会传出一声较为实体化的气音。这个男人和他的Don是如此的不同，Logan思索，手指间粘腻的液体随着他的动作拉长了，而这细丝晶亮的另一端还挂在Donald的屁股上，但他们呻吟的声音和眉间的细小表情却又无尽相似。他无法将自己的Don从脑海中甩掉，无法将这两个一模一样而又完全不同的人的形象分离开来，现在的场面犹如旧日重现，同样的人，相似的床。Logan的眼神最终落在了自己手指进进出出的那个小洞上，默然地注视着那只仿佛不属于自己的手来来回回的动作，自己面前的这个男人突然间变成了罪恶的化身，成为了Logan寻找替代品的罪行的载体，他的每一声喘息和呻吟都是对这桩罪行的歌颂。在某个瞬间，Logan讨厌这个镶着金牙的陌生人，他的脸庞是如此的完美又疏离，令人不由自主地感到恶心。

“你到底还要不要干我？”金发男人开始发号施令。他的面孔让Logan想要躲开，然而他腿间亟待解决的问题容不得他退缩。

他猛地握着Donald的髋骨将他翻了个面，俯下身去，一手撑在床上，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎直接整根没入了那块水光泛滥的地方，不加停顿地动了起来。Donald在他身下呜咽出声，被他不满地伸手捂住，便只能听见隐忍的闷哼，他来回进出的那圈肌肉抽搐着缩紧，一丝伴着快感的疼痛在Logan身体内扩散开来，所及之地仿若星火燎原。

揪住床单的金属手指收得更紧了，Donald尝试抚慰自己的左手被捉住，按死在床上，他被钉住了，一丝一毫都不能移动，叫喊不得，唯一能做的便是被动地接受敏感点被粗暴擦过的剧烈快感，却总是离高潮还有一步之遥。渴望的高潮好像是在向他靠近，又似是在慢慢远离。

Logan射在了男人的身体里，拔出来的过程中伸手粗鲁地撸动对方涨红的阴茎，Donald吐出细微的呻吟，颤抖着弄脏了床单。

旅馆的停车场里零散的几辆车子沐浴在鲜亮的招牌灯光下，学院的方向仍然漆黑一片，身后树林里的禽鸟在梦中摩挲着翅膀，传达着某位神氏的旨意。对面一个房间的窗户洒出明亮的暖光。

他趁着夜色跨上了“借”来的哈雷。


	5. Chapter 5

他仿佛一直就知道自己会在这个新世界里遇见Donald。

哈雷滑进学院的大门，门边立柱上的金属牌子泛起淡淡的幽光，Logan的思绪就如这夜色一般，浓稠，沉重，而一缕轻松却又在同时缠绕其中，就像无数根杂乱纠缠的细铜丝中贯穿始终的一根，若隐若现，最后却在末端探出头来，证明自己的存在。

这与他最初想象的完全不同。不知怎的，在他的印象里，这次的见面多少都会是震撼、令人灵魂上感到圆满的。然而现在充满他内心的，声音最为响亮的却是一种不明不白的对Donald的厌恶，这种厌恶与他对自己的Don的温柔爱意纠缠不休，在他内心深处激发出来某种对整个世界的厌倦，让他只想钻进学院楼上那个属于自己的小床，将一切都隔绝开来，静静地等待那不可抗拒的日出。

在蹑手蹑脚溜上楼梯之前，他经过了Erik的临时灵堂。他几乎忘记了，明天一早还有个葬礼要参加，瞬时一股更为沉重的疲倦感攥紧了他，丝丝入扣地绞住了他的意识，刚刚的一切情绪全都消失了，取而代之的是强烈的对自我的恨意，对自己背叛Don的唾弃。哪怕从理性角度上讲这并算不上是一场真正的背叛。他们是同一个人，不是吗？

Donald眼窝处阴影的边缘十分圆润，终止于他上挑的眉尾，当朦胧的光线打在脸颊上时，他的骨骼结构仍能看起来像是刀劈成的，凌厉的眉骨与颧骨合成一个直角，直角的两侧光影对比分明，产生一种使人脖子后面汗毛倒竖的美感，好像文艺复兴时期油画中人物绝望同时又希冀的眼神。

客人们全都散了，Logan穿过空无一人的大厅，晚餐留下的痕迹还没有完全收拾干净。他环视四周，角落里的餐桌脚下有一只盛着葡萄酒的高脚杯，它安静地躺倒在地面上，杯口流出的紫红色琼浆在杯体旁积成一小摊，夜色下的暗红色边缘已经开始干涸，酒液里的分子们相互推搡着，将其中的水和酒精分子挤入在这厅堂内迟滞的空气中。

Erik甚至都算不上是一个朋友，Logan恨过他，打过他（虽然每次Logan总是被揍的那一个），他们两个总是互相看不顺眼，任谁劝都没用。但是现在Erik躺在那里，灰白的头发柔软又分散，嘴里再不会吐出那些欠揍的话语，Logan感到莫名其妙地烦躁。逻辑上他该为再也没有人能控制自己的金属骨骼而松口气，而与此同时他又发觉自己并不排斥Erik的控制，这很复杂，他对逝者怀着一种徘徊在崇敬、厌烦、亲昵和疏远之间的感情，或许这与Charles有关，他想，但抑或是由于自己幼年对于家庭和亲人的渴望，按理说Erik比他年轻，然而Logan却难以自抑地用外貌进行界定，自私地将两人之间的关系划分成某一种他甚至没有勇气命名的纽带，与此同时他的大脑不断进行着自我修正，阻止自己进一步地思考，避免重温儿时的荒谬经历。

Erik从他的生活里消失了。 

华丽的木箱缓缓没入土地，他消失了，被禁锢在木头板的方寸之间。

那一抔土将他的灵魂死死压在了地下。

Logan带着一丝前所未有的平静，空洞的双眼注视着地面上新翻出来的土壤，棕色湿润的粉末夹杂着植物纠结的根须，一股土地的清新气味在空气中打转。

Charles离他很近，轮椅冰冷的边缘隔着裤子挨上他的大腿，好像加拿大边境冬天刺骨的湖水。他攥紧拳头，脑中闪过水底看向外面世界的画面，他能听见自己的心跳，身体急迫地想要获取氧气，呼吸声却伴着水泡湮没在无尽的蓝黑色空间里。

旧时光一下子跳到了他的眼前，他看到了自己的爪子，六根丑陋的骨头，歪歪扭扭地从他手指间的皮肤里钻出来，它们猛然穿透了对面人的胸膛；他看到在荒原上弥漫的硝烟，随着风向摆动它那裹挟着死亡气息的身躯，Logan鼻子里全是刺鼻的火药味，手中的步枪被不断击发；他看到Victor疯狂扫射敌人，听到夹杂在震耳欲聋炸响中的狂妄的笑声，然后剑齿虎装过头来，表情狡黠地对着他竖大拇指。

这很难承认，但他怀念那些时光，战争在过去是多么简单——目的单纯，目标明确，没有人在进行屠杀的同时絮絮叨叨什么所谓的“为了大局”，也没有人由于他们两个的不同寻常而想要将他们彻底消灭。一杆枪，一罐水，一块干燥的地面，运气好的时候还能加上一些难以下咽的肉食罐头和一床毯子。

那感觉像是好几辈子以前的事情。

“Logan？”

Scott的手在他眼前晃来晃去。

“操。”他眨眼，天上飘起了小雨，细密如牛毛，试探地触摸着Logan的发梢和脸颊。大部分人都已经走了，草地上留下了不少坑洼的浅浅印记。

“你看起来很糟，要抱抱吗？”

“滚蛋。”Logan吸进一口颤抖的气，在身上这身该死的西装口袋里搜刮自己的雪茄盒。

“他会希望我们不要这么严肃的，Logan。”Scott耸肩，但他的表情却不可避免地出卖了他。

寂寥的草地上，植物的根须在秋雨的浸润下涌动，土地潮乎乎的，变得愈发柔软。两人在沉默中并排向学院大门踱去。

他和Don参加的战争，天啊，记忆不住地往上涌，Don叩住板机的右手，血肉之躯与冰冷的金属骨骼的画面重叠在一起，食指内侧磨起了厚厚的茧，没有生命的枪管热情地回复着他，子弹在潮湿的空气中划出密密麻麻的轨迹。

手机在他的口袋里嗡嗡震动。他着急地摸索，想要看看是谁的电话，然后震动停止了。屏幕上躺着一条陌生号码的消息，“想我吗”，外加一个吐舌头表情。

“你是谁”，他回道，并不打算与这闲极无聊的陌生人废话。

“你忘了吗”，对方没有正面回答。

Logan把手机塞回口袋，无意继续这场荒谬的对话。

雨声越来越大，水珠接连从草叶上滚落，他站在门廊上，歪头听着。

手机又震动起来，他手忙脚乱掏出小长方体，屏幕上多了一条，“昨晚是谁操完就跑了，真让人心碎”，旁边一个哭泣的表情。

Donald。那种倦怠又回来了，攸地在他周身收紧羽翼，他眯着眼睛试图准确地按上正确的字母，“你知道我的号码”，思索片刻，他又删掉了这行字，重新在编辑栏写下“晚上，酒吧见”。

已发送几个小字明晃晃的出现在屏幕上，他此时却又后悔起来，昨晚是个错误，不过是在酒精与情欲作用下的失态罢了。但内心深处Logan明白这完全不是那么一回事，那对这个世界的Donald的惩罚心理占据压倒性的上风，很大程度上是由于他对自己仿佛不受大脑控制的不断下意识接近、寻找Don的行为的一种厌恶，他感觉自己像只困在玻璃瓶中的没头苍蝇，撞来撞去寻找着来时的路。在金发男人裸露的身体前，他感到羞耻，却又无法转身离开，他对那一切再熟悉不过。他将对方挑衅的动作和嘴里不时吐出的污言秽语视作自己实施“惩罚”的理由，却忽略了自己内心真正的，某些令人难以启齿的原因。性在这时就变成了一种惩罚手段，好像自己昨晚的粗暴行为是这个看起来嬉皮笑脸的家伙自找的一样，事实上，他本身的存在对Logan来说就是一个理由，哪怕Donald什么也不干只是坐在那里喝酒，他也理应受到惩罚，因为他是个冒牌货。

他从房间角落里的小冰柜中翻出半瓶伏特加，给自己到了一杯底，然后盯着已经空了的冰格发呆。最近酒精愈发能对他产生原来多年不曾能产生的效用，昨晚的小酌竟让他有些晕晕乎乎。渐渐的他对自己的身体状况开始有了一些朦胧的认知，但目前他还不能确认那到底是什么。

微凉的杯壁贴着他的手指，随后杯口与他干涩的嘴唇相接，透明的酒液一路淌进了Logan的胃袋，灼烧四面的粘膜。他看着窗外的雨，吐出带着伏特加气味的透明云朵。

*

他们并排躺在昨晚汽车旅馆的那张小床上，空气闻起来像性与灰尘，汗水的气味在他们鼻尖上跳跃。Logan一手枕在脑后，大脑沉浸在高潮余韵的片刻安宁中，他什么也不想，默默等待即将要追上他的愧疚。

“Logan。”金发男人突然发声。他没应，仍然处在一种恍惚的平静状态。

雨越下越大，淅淅沥沥地砸在路边堆积的干燥落叶上，它们很快被击打成一片片湿软的碎屑，顺着水流钻进下水道。夏日深夜里细细索索的声音消失了，换来的是令人感到满足的寂静。

“我没有告诉过你我的名字。”Logan翻了个身，后背对着Donald。

“金刚狼，我昨晚就意识到那是你。”他慵懒地说着，好像在谈论天气，“听说过不少你的事迹。你知道，我算得上是头号粉丝了。”

雨仍在继续，狭小的房间内却没了动静，Logan听着男人小声的呼噜辗转反侧，直到雨声逐渐淡去，他才起身。

床头柜上多了个电子表，三点五十，上面浅荧光绿色的指针悄无声息地移动着。


	6. Chapter 6

隆隆的火车声震得固定不佳的窗玻璃在合金窗框中上下颠簸，发出刺耳的嚎叫，整个废弃的熔炼工厂在这震动中低语，好像回光返照的困兽。长短不一的桌脚也在这挣扎中跳跃起来，桌面上生锈的不锈钢水杯随着桌面的颤抖舞蹈。

“我觉得他可能给吵醒了。”

“他才吃过药，应该没问题。”

“你该去看看——”

“想看就自己去！”Logan揽过面前的小酒瓶，一口气灌了下去，然后跌跌撞撞地返回自己的房间。现在墙壁似乎都震颤起来了。

“你不能……”Caliban的声音淹没在门后。

他希望这是一个噩梦，一个很长的，很难从中醒来的噩梦。这是逃避，Logan心里清楚，但他却止不住地去幻想，如果他能够再次改变这一切，如果时间可以倒流（这已经被证明是可能的）。他在睡前发誓，如果上天再给他一次机会，他愿意以永远丧失与Donald相关的所有回忆作为交换。

昨天，他拥有一切。今天，他被夺走了一切。他搞砸了。

从教授在韦斯切斯特犯病开始，变种人接连死亡，直到再也没有新生加入学校，已有的人口也在不断下降。他们几乎每天都要埋葬一个变种人。那一小片空地上竖满了墓碑，Erik身边围着不少“骨头匣子”，不过他倒是不那么孤单了，Logan想。

房间安静了下来，窗玻璃也不再跳动了。飞驰的火车车厢卷着黄沙与尘土消失在干燥稀薄的夜色中。

“我们需要更猛的火力。”再一次检查了枪膛的Donald抱怨，“这玩意劲太小了。”

Logan反着坐在一把椅子上，双臂环抱椅背：“我认识个家伙，他在破烂出租屋里能藏下一整个军火库。”

Donald的眼睛亮了起来，随即吹了个口哨，“那么他在哪？”他问。

“纽约。”Logan笑笑，“不过他是个混球，我们悄悄去‘借’点就好，他最近正在欧洲和前雇主打得不可开交呢。”

“哈，不怕他发现了来追杀我们？”金发男人大笑。

“第一，他不会发现的；第二，就算他发现了也不知道是我们干的；第三，大不了就把他从楼上推下去，等他醒来我们早就跑了。”

“Wade Wilson，嗯？” 

“正中靶心。”两人碰了碰拳。

他总是在临睡前尝试把自己灌个烂醉，吞下颜色各异的酒液，许下同样的愿望，平躺着等待下一列火车。

第二天早晨，一切都是昨晚睡下时的样子，什么都没有改变。除了自己愈发斑白的头发和胡子。拥挤的卫生间脏兮兮的，马桶侧壁上全是由于常年无人清理而结成的油腻污渍，一旁将马桶与淋浴间隔开的塑料浴帘又脆又黄，可怜地在墙边缩成一团。洗手池年久失修，好像一碰就要从墙上脱落下来，龙头里流出一条羸弱的发黄水线，缓慢地冲去Logan手心的汗湿。他盯着镜子里的倒影，倒影也蹬着一双布满血丝的眼睛看向他。

“这不是你的错。”机械手握成拳，又松开，Donald看向他，眼神里没有任何多余情感。好像这真的不是他的错一样。

“对不起。”Logan起身，轻轻握住对方冰冷的义肢，在手背印下细碎的亲吻。温暖的手掌穿过他的头发，将他的嘴唇转移到另一双温暖柔软的唇瓣上。在两人分开的间隙，Don笑了，潮湿的吐息贴上Logan的脸颊，“我说了，这不是你的错。 ”

*

埋葬Scott的那天，他没有到场，而是在房间里酗酒，事实上这对他并没什么用，但他就是忍不住。既然自己已经出现衰老迹象，为什么就不试试呢。所有的可能性令他感到某种病态的愉悦，某种对未来扭曲的期望：说不定哪天早上，他就不必再睁开眼睛。

以酒劲为借口，Logan翻箱倒柜地寻找自己多年前藏起来的某件东西，好像被灵感击中而四处寻找画笔的画家，在抽屉一个接一个的拉开和被粗暴关上的噪音中，他豁然开朗，那件东西能解释他生命的意义，那将同时是开始和结束，黎明与黄昏，重生与毁灭，他过长人生的牵绊。那东西造就了他，也毁灭了他。这个认知好似烟花在脑中炸开，他贪婪地翻开所有抽屉里碍事的东西，信封，衣服，旧插座，一节电池，半卷绷带。他充满耐心，不知疲倦地找着，脑子里纷繁复杂的一切全部浓缩为面前的一件事，一个新的目标。

最终，从抽屉下方粘着的一个发黄的信封中，他掏出了那枚子弹。

床头落灰的电子时钟在月光下闪烁，凌晨一点二十一，二零二八年一月十五日。

他精疲力竭地倒在床上，有些微颤抖的手里紧紧攥着那一小块圆柱形的金属。Scott的嘲讽表情突然占据了他的脑海，笑着告诉他这不过是白忙活一场。是啊，他找到了可以杀死自己的子弹，可这又有什么用呢，难不成自己要像那些经受不住就嚷嚷着要去死的懦夫一样，往自己脑袋里开枪吗，想到这，Logan不禁笑出声来，是啊，说不定呢，说不准哪天他就成为懦夫的一员了，多令人骄傲啊。他不知道自己是没勇气去死，还是对活着更加渴望。直觉告诉他他还有很长的路要走，而且这条路一定会布满荆棘。

他将子弹装进贴身的口袋里，在电子钟发出的微弱光芒中沉入思维的混沌。

*

已经二十五年没有变种人出生了，Logan知道，因为教授知道。曾经，他看着每年加入的零星新生，安慰自己一切还没有到不可挽回的地步。然而事实上他不过是在当鸵鸟罢了，不愿相信自己在另一个世界笃信的美好未来，那个值得他和Don和其他所有人牺牲一切的未来成了现在这副模样，冷漠，残忍，粉饰太平。平静的外表下暗流涌动，某个他甚至说不上名字的势力正在蚕食剩余无多的变种人族群，而他却连对方是谁都搞不清楚，这比另一个世界还要糟，他害怕又迷茫，即使他不愿承认这点。

另一列火车轰鸣着经过，夜空中回响着受惊飞鸟的嘶鸣，Logan动也不动地躺在那张勉强容身的小床上，专注地望向床前木桌上晃动的酒瓶，他的狗牌也在那里，随着空气的爱抚而轻轻震颤，夜里气息不稳的光线通过窗户洒进来，房梁和其他建筑材料的细长影子在床对面的墙上绘出一幅惊悚风格的抽象画，或许还有点哥特感。他想起了书中讲到的中世纪城堡，大面积石墙下阴暗的角落，光无法穿破的神圣教堂，关押在囚室中的诗人，用一块脱落的石头在墙上刻下反叛的颂歌，第二天他将面对自己的死刑，绞架上的粗糙绳圈在黑夜中随风摇摆。

“在‘另一边’见。”Logan在躺下到石台前说。

“记得去找我。”对方回答，挤出一个笑，“我可是什么都不会再记得了。”

“我会的。”

“我不敢相信我要说这个，但是，”金发男人挥了挥手自己的机械手，看起来有点无奈，“我爱你，Logan。”

“我也一样，Don。”然后他也笑起来，“后会有期，孩子。”

Logan的最后记忆便是Donald郑重其事地向他比中指。

教授的状态很糟糕，如果没有按时吃药就会疯疯癫癫地问东问西，关于他们为什么会在这儿，囔囔着“你到底做了什么”，当情况尤其不好的时候，他还会念叨学院里所有人的名字，好像能跟他们的鬼魂对话一般，遥控着自己的轮椅在那个破蓄水缸里转来转去。

Logan死了一样侧躺着，四肢无力地铺在床上，伸出床边的手腕软趴趴地垂下去，他还不想死，他还有希望。操蛋的事情总是发生在他在乎的人身上，虽然每一次他都期盼这是最后一次，但是那些倒霉事却在门前络绎不绝。他隐隐害怕即将到来的某件事，某件终将导致教授和Caliban被埋葬的事，而他自己，如果运气好，将会伴于他们左右；如果不好，将背负着自己犯下的罪行行尸走肉般游荡于人间。而他已然无力改变现状。

艾尔帕索的天气烂透了，白天太阳光灼烧着人的皮肤，晚上入夜后又阴风阵阵，卷着黄沙敲打Logan的窗户，像一个不请自来的拜访者，正在尝试着撬开主人的家门。再过几个月，他就能筹集到一笔预付金，在那之后，很快他们就能在公海上漂泊，远离所有威胁。

他总算是睡着了，梦里，Logan回到了他与Donald在加拿大湖畔度过的那个夏日。北部的风十分凉爽，拂过他们因为游泳而湿润的面颊，带着水气迅速消散在空气中。他站在及胸深的水中，Donald修长有力的双腿环住他的腰，手臂则搭在他肩膀两侧，一边温热，一边冰凉。他们没完没了地开玩笑，关于Logan打湿以后滑稽的头发，关于Don能前后握拳的机械手，关于死侍惨遭抢劫的弹药库，关于法式英语的口音，路怒的巴士司机，Logan打架时发出的咆哮，Don日渐突出的小肚子，和两人流逝速度截然不同的时间。

在梦里，这些画面与儿时的记忆重叠又分开，好像铸成了他生命的全部。他美好的生命。睡梦中的Logan勾起嘴角，露出一个勉强能称之为“笑”的表情。


	7. Chapter 7

在路边长椅上醒来，他揍了一个醉醺醺的瘾君子，第一拳打下去的时候对方干瘦的手还伸在他的上衣口袋里。

之后，他把失去意识的瘾君子放平在长椅上，掏空了他口袋里的最后一剂吗啡揣到怀里，一瘸一拐地离开。Logan把车开到最近的酒馆，拎着后备箱里那套备用西装钻进公共厕所。反锁上门，他换下了沾满酒气和汗臭的脏衬衫，小心翼翼掏出皮夹，把里面的钱数了一遍，然后他把那卷钞票捋平，倒过来又数了一遍。

换好衣服，再次将皮夹塞进贴身的口袋里，他卷起袖子，将刚刚顺走的吗啡注入自己的静脉。他对这些没有依赖，不过他也不会拒绝眼前的短暂愉悦。吗啡帮助他平静下来。天边已经泛白，酒馆仍然浸在客人叽叽喳喳的聊天声中，期间有人来敲过厕所的门，听到里面传出不客气的“滚开”后，脚步声又远去了。过了一会，皮卡从铺满砂石的停车场开走的引擎声传入耳廓，由牛仔皮靴敲击地面发出的哒哒声由远及近，然后便是开门关门声。

厕所里的水管滴滴答答地漏水。

“你知道吗，我曾经认为毒品很酷。”躺在Logan床上的男人懒洋洋地拨弄自己的金色头发，说，“那时的我多么傻啊。”

“什么阻止了你？”Logan调侃地问。

“你。”对方的眼睛闪着光，“我第一次见你的那晚，本来是打算找出价最低的贩子来着。”他嘴角上扬，“结果我看到了你，心想，操，毒品哪都有，但金刚狼可不是随便就能找到的。”

“看来我还是相对有那么点，”Logan用手指尖比划，“吸引力的。”

“可不是嘛。”

墨西哥的好处，就是总能买到便宜酒，只要想，哪怕他这种穷酸司机也能随时保持意识不清。Logan发现，如果自己能不断保持摄入酒精，在积攒到一定程度之后，他便会体会到片刻的飘忽，片刻的遗忘便能支持他第二天的工作。

他还尝试过一种致幻仙人掌，据说半个世纪前，艺术家们来到墨西哥，吞下这种植物削去外皮的部分，寻找刺激和灵感。

“所有人都睡了，Burt。”广播里的主持人说，好像在讲一千零一夜，“或者在梦游。冰川融化，色情小说家，有毒的水，变种人，其实他们都有联系。”

“嘿，Clyde，这都2029年了，为什么我们还要谈论变种人？”

要是在一年前，Logan一定会因为这句话而愤怒。而现在，他累了，他作不出任何感想。他没有感想。的确，变种人早就绝迹了，几乎没多少人活了下来，幸存的也大都伪装起来，或者逃去了欧洲南部，摩洛哥，阿根廷也有不少，至少教授是这么跟他说的。

Victor。思绪飘到了剑齿虎身上，他知道Victor活着，在做生意，据说生意挺不错，顺风顺水，好像开了个赌场还是酒吧。他一直就知道Victor是那种有经济头脑的人，换个词说，狡猾。Logan撇撇嘴，混账家伙肯定坑了不少合伙人的钱，想到这里，他几乎有点忍俊不禁，多少年了，恶习难改啊。

*

雨不停地下。他站在树下，远远地看着一场正在进行的葬礼，酒精在舌尖翻滚，从树叶间滴落的雨水模糊了他的视线。

他参加过不计其数的葬礼，今天倒是第一次出现在一个素未谋面的人的葬礼现场。见惯了死亡，理应不会再被旁人波动的情绪所影响，Logan让自己相信他已将那些负面情绪收拾好，掩埋在心底。雇主让他等，他就等，于是这一单便能多赚点钱。可如今的一切都过于似曾相识，他瞬间回到了那个充满酒气的夜晚，两个椭圆形的红色镜片在脑海中挥之不去。他隔着西装的布料下意识摸了摸口袋里那个金属制成的小圆柱。雨下得更大了，沉重的水滴砸在头顶的树叶上，他猛然回过神来，抚平西装表面被自己揉出的褶皱。

瓶子里很快就没有酒了，玻璃与垃圾桶的铁皮碰撞，他转身向加长轿车走去。

那个墨西哥女人就是在那时出现的。“金刚狼”，她说。

身后的葬礼正在收尾，雨点打在他的额头和肩膀上。他想到了加拿大边境凉爽的湖水。

他无视了女人，暗暗希望对方能知难而退。但内心却始终不得安宁，好像雨点落在湖面上的波动。

老花镜又不见了，Logan眯着眼在车座下翻找。他侧耳聆听，雨点比早些时候小了些，稳定地洒在加长轿车的黑色顶棚上。一个空酒瓶，玻璃凉凉的，上面的标签由于潮湿有些脱落。一张纸，上面什么也没写，他搞不清这张纸是什么时候跑到车座下面去的。他把受潮的纸团成一团，塞进了车上的垃圾桶。没有老花镜的踪迹。

一本书上写到过世界末日的场景。太阳前所未有的明亮，湛蓝的天空中布满层层叠叠的积云，全都呈雪白色，堆得高高的，像一块被热度烤得无限膨胀的棉花糖。地面上的热度能蒸干湖泊，水汽从被破坏了的大气层中溜入太空。

他侧着眼睛看了看天空，灰蒙蒙的，太阳和老花镜一样不见踪影。

便利店的灯光明晃晃的，在这个阴雨连绵的黄昏显得格外刺眼，节能灯泡不知疲倦的工作着。收银员脸上挂着青色的黑眼圈，面色苍白，嘴唇发紫，不知道是因为缺少睡眠，还是所有人在白得发灰的灯光下都是这个样子。店员瞟了一眼台面上的眼镜盒和廉价杜松子酒，默默在显示屏上敲出了钱数，Logan拆开眼镜包装架到鼻梁上，掏出了钱包。

他没有义务帮别人擦屁股，甚至连责任都谈不上。一个素未谋面的墨西哥女人和她的女儿，更和他没有一点关系。房间又随着不远处疾驶而过的火车颤动，Logan缩在小床上，瞧着天花板。雨在入夜前就停了，留下地上坑坑洼洼的，一路回来，轮胎里嵌满了泥沙。

*

直到Donald的屁股坐进了他租来的克莱斯勒。

“很高兴再次见到你，金刚狼先生。”他穿着黑色西装，军绿色外套，金边茶色墨镜；头发涂了发胶，整齐地向后梳去；说话时假装不经意地给人展示自己的金牙。

“可惜你现在成了瘾君子。”

此时此刻，他意识到自己已经身不由己地卷入了这一切。“你是怎么找到我的？”说完，他又后悔了，当然了，看看Donald现在的样子，该死的。

他等着对方装模作样地讲完一长段关于墨西哥人尸体的鬼话，和那套猛鬼街的狗屁推断。Donald的语调被安排的错落有致，他感到对方甚至在欣赏自己声音在克莱斯勒内壁上的回响。金发男人的眉毛按照预先设计好的角度挑起，一举一动都堆满了自信，多的都要从头顶溢出来了。

戴着金戒指的手指递过来一张名片，Logan没接，紧紧盯着对方的动作，好像Donald下一秒就会爆炸一样。一桶极不稳定的烈性炸药。“有时间我们可以继续，你知道，”没戴戒指的食指与拇指围城一个圈，与另一只食指做了个穿插的下流手势，“随叫随到。”

那个女孩站在汽车旅馆的院子里，一脸狐疑地打量着他，手里攥着她的玩具球和背包。旅馆门前的空地被门廊上一排日光灯照亮，“自由女神”旁的霓虹灯有规律地闪烁着。“我们需要你的帮助。”墨西哥女人再一次强调。Logan注意到她的眼睛里充满了某种不确定元素，这让他不安。

“我们没有时间了。”她说。

*

这不是个好主意。尤其现在Caliban死了，教授每隔几小时就要吞下药片来压制癫痫的发作，而Laura从不说话。Logan觉得自己就像那种滑稽电影里的主角，手忙脚乱，带着看不住的孩子和胡言乱语的老爸，还要在空闲时间冒着艰难万险去和镇上的女孩约会。

之前他一直拒绝去探寻Laura的真实身份，逃避自己心里认定的一种可怕的，光是想想就令人吃不消的可能性，但其实他早就知道了，他只是希望找个借口不去面对。至于他是什么时候开始变得如此懦弱的，他不清楚。

当与X-24面对面，望向对方狼一般的瞳孔时，他认出了对方和自己一种怪异的相似之处，仿佛面对失散的兄弟，他感觉到对方也带着相同的病态的好奇观察着自己。他们算是什么呢，上天的恶作剧？Loagn甚至从对方的呼吸中感到了禁锢与束缚，他们是怎么对你的呢，你是否也躺在水下，动弹不得，直到被流淌的金属贯穿？你是否也被抹去了记忆，被迫接受他们灌输给你的一切？

Charles死了。

他盯着平静的湖面。“至少有水。”声音在句末控制不住地颤抖。新翻泥土的气息从脚下腾起。两天之内的第二个葬礼，而他甚至没算上Caliban。

这个世界的Donald对他抱有某种敌意，某种脱离掌控的毁灭欲，他看到X-24的时候就明白了，连长相都相差无几，事实上由于他们的DNA片段并不完整，X-24本可以与他看起来完全不同。变形的占有欲，还是暗暗的嘲讽，大概两者兼有，他想。

他站在边境旁的高台上，望远镜的目镜里传来了孩子们穿过边境的图像。他们本要等到明天的，但Logan三天来絮絮叨叨的催促终于加快了他们的步伐。在这里的每一秒钟都会加重Logan心里的紧迫感，好像有什么事情就要发生了，而且是大事。目镜里，Laura停下了，她的面前是加拿大的树林在黑夜中投下的无尽的阴影。她对着Logan的方向挥了挥手。

汽车的马达发动，他将这块铁皮罐掉了个头，排气管不情不愿地喷出几口柴油味的烟，车身不规则地扭动起来，活像一条闹脾气的猎犬在摆动自己只剩下半截尾巴的屁股，轮胎则紧紧扒住平展的柏油路面。车滑动起来了，然后越行越远，裹挟着Logan消失在温柔的夜色里。

End


End file.
